A cut through your heart
by yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel
Summary: When Leo discovers that Donnie is cutting, he wants to help him. But how? Based on what is have experienced by myself. Brotherly stuff. Mild DonniexApril. Rated T for savety. I need help. I beg. Pleas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I want you to know that this is really based on something that happened in my life. My best friend is cutting herself. She has been bullied for 11 years and I don't know when it began to start, but I know that she has done it for a while. She says it distracts her form the pain, but I know it's wrong. I want to help her but I don't know how. I have said that I will be always for her, but I want to do more. She isn't always depressed or something, but it not only hurts her, but also me. I wrote this to put the pain somewhere else, but also to ask help. But for now, just read this story. I don't own TMNT.**

Leo walked to the bathroom. Donnie has there been for at least a while now, and he wanted to make sure nothing had happened. His little brother went to the bathroom when Raph and Mikey has started teasing him. When he still didn't showed up, he told them to shut up and went to check if he was okay. Don didn't really like it when someone had critic on him. Had he started crying and was that the reason he was still there? Leo didn't know, but if that was the case, he must act like a real big brother and tell him their brothers didn't mean it.

Leo signed when he knocked on the bathroom door. "Donnie? Are you there? Can I come in? Or are you already coming outside? Raph and Mikey didn't mean it."

Silence. He heard some sniffling before the answer came. "I'm coming, just wait for a second" But he couldn't wait, he had to check if everything was all right. So he opened the door. Lucky the lock was already broken for a few weeks. Donnie didn't had the time to repair it. Don was standing there a little bit shocked before he hides his arms after his back. "Leo! I told you I was coming. Why did you break in?" "I wanted to make sure everything was all right, but why are you hiding your arms? Did something happen?" "O-o-oh n-n-nothing. E-e-everything is a-a-all right."

Leo walked to Donnie, who was trying to hide it for him. "Donnie, I don't want to say this, but you are going to show me your arms right now! You don't want that I call Raph to get you throw you at the ground to see it."

Don signed and slowly he showed his arms. There were cuts on it. Some where pretty deep while others were not, but there were all bleeding pretty heavy. Leo rushed towards his brother. "O my god, who did this to you? Was it the foot clan or the Purple Dragons? No, that can't be, these seem like their made not so long ago. But I didn't seem any blood in the living room. But then-

Then he saw the small knife on the sink. There was blood on it. Leo looked at Don with a face of shock. It couldn't be. "Donnie? A-a-are you c-c-cutting yourself?" He didn't response, but Leo could see the tears in his eyes. He wanted to facepalm himself. How couldn't he see it? All this time… Don wanted to look away from him but Leo could see that it was the truth and he hugged him. "Don, I'm sorry. How couldn't I see that you were in pain? Pleas forgive me for not seeing it." "N-n-no, I didn't want you to see it. You are not the reason for this." "But what is it then? Pleas tell me, then I can solve it for you."

Then he realized it. "It's Raph and Mikey, isn't it? I thought you could handle their teasing but…" Then he got pushed away. Don was standing before him with anger but also with pain in his eyes. "Well I don't! Do you want to know how long they have been 'teasing' me? Well from the day that we could talk it happened. And when it came out that I was a nerd and a brainiac, it only got worse! And you think I can handle it? Well I see you can. You always fight back when Raph is insulting you and when Mikey is irritating you. But I can't. I can't strike back when they say hurting things. I'm not like that. Do you realize how long it has been hurting me? Tell me!"

Leo was sitting on the ground. He couldn't believe it. Was it really that worse? He should have been earlier for him. Tears were starting to come down his face. He was a terrible leader but more important a terrible big brother. He hasn't seen it. Father hasn't seen it. Nobody has seen it. And now his little brother was broken. It was like a cut through his heart. He felt lost. He had to help Don. Like when they were in battle. He knew most of the time what to do. But now he didn't. How could he help? It was so painful.

"Donnie I'm sorry! I realize how bad it has been for you. All of this should have prevented from the first time they were bullying you. I have been a terrible brother for you. But pleas understand me, they were always doing it like they were teasing you and you didn't come to me. I didn't know anything. But now I think back, I should have. I should have been a big brother for you. I'm so sorry for failing you."

Don looked at him before kneeling down by him. He was also starting to cry. "I forgive you, it's my fault. I didn't tell you or father, but I should have. It's not your fault. You just didn't know. And it's not only Raph and Mikey. Since Casey and April are dating, they also are saying painful things about me. Yes, I have spied them, but I'm curios about Casey since he took April from me away. It's just, so painful to hear everything. That's why I started, to take the pain away."

They sat there for a while. When his tears were up and he felt a little better, Leo decided to speak. "Donnie, you're not a nerd and you and I know it. Raph and Mikey are jealous because you're so smart. You get so many compliments from me and father over it. Heck, even I am jealous sometimes. And that is the reason they are bullying you. Because you know that bullies are actually very weak, sad or jealous. Just like Casey. He just wants to make sure April would be his so he tries to make you look bad. And April just wants to make him happy so she agrees with him. But I know that she likes you. And when she realizes you are better for her, she will leave him and go with you. And will let Raph and Mikey realize what they are doing. And I will always protect you from now on and help you. Too bad father is sick, otherwise he should probably noticed and help you. But when he is better, I will tell him everything okay? Because I love you like a big brother loves his little brother."

Donnie looked up to him. His tears became to dry and a little smile came across his face.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Thanks big bro."

"No thanks, everything will become better from now on. I won't leave you. Never in my life will I leave you. I will always be on your side. So don't worry anymore."

And there was more silence. Both of them started to calm down. There was a lot of music and sound coming from the living room. Mike and Raph were probably playing a video game. Leo broke the silence between them.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever commit suicide, I will never forgive you."

"Well, at least I can scare the shit out of Mike and Raph. And Casey of course."

"But you won't be able to do other things like inventing or listening to music or something."

"Oh, then I will go to one of your rooms and play music in the middle of the night. Lets see how Mikey likes his own prank then."

Both of them started to giggle.

"But I will miss you, just like father and April. Both of them love you very much."

"Haha, don't worry, I will visit you at much as I can. I wasn't going to do that anyways, I'm too scared for that."

"Good to hear that, but there is another thing. I want you to stop cutting yourself okay? I don't like it when you're doing that. You're not only hurting yourself with it, but it hurts me too. So pleas quit it okay? It's not good for you."

Don started to shove around.

"I know, but it really helps me. It distracts me form the pain. And it has become a kind of obsession to me."

"I know, but it is still not good for you. It makes it only worse for you. But don't worry, I will help you. That's what big brothers do right?

Donnie chuckled.

"Right."

Leo stood up and offered Don a hand.

"Come on, I will bandage your arms and then we will go back to the living room. You won't be bullied anymore now they see you got me. And when father is better, we will tell everything and he will make sure they will never do such things again. And we will encounter Casey too of course, so what do you say."

Donnie looked at his big brother. He doubted, but not for long when he took his hand and got pulled up. Leo knew that it would take a long time before their broken heart would be healed. But he also knew that in the end, they would be happy. Each of them.

**And that was the story. Leo lucky got a happy end, by knowing how to help Donnie. But I don't. My happy end still must come. This story was based of what happened to me. The beginning and the end is fictional, but there are some dialogs witch actually happened to me. I am Leo and my friend is Don. I want to help her, but I don't know how. I have spoke to an other close friend of mine, who was bullied too. She told me that I would let her know that I will always be for her. I did, but I want to do more. Both of my friends know it. No one else. Except for all of her Tumblr friends. But they don't really help I think. She wasn't crying or something when she told me. She just had a normal face like always. But I know she is broken. And I am too. If anyone of you knows what I should do, you can leave you suggestion in the reviews or send me a PM. Maybe I will write a letter in the next chapter. The story won't continue. Bye.**


	2. Thank you

_Everyone knows that a friend helps you when you in pain. But what do you do when it's your friend's pain that makes you broken?_

* * *

I wanted to place this poem in the story, but I forgot. I made this myself. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Because I want to thank all of you who gave me advise to help. I'm going to contact a help-line and ask what advice they have. But I'm also going to let her make sure that I will be there for her just like you suggested. I will try the things you send me and I will try to make her stop. All of you can still pm or review if you want to help. I just wanted to say thanks to all of you. And I will try to find my happy end. Thanks for your help.


End file.
